Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Celebrity Big Brother 2 - Week 2/Dzień 9 - Wydarzenia
600px DZIEŃ 9 9:34 100px Candace wychodzi na podwórką. Kobieta rozgrzewa się, robi pajacyki, podskoki, wymachuje rękoma niczym ninja, po chwili biegnie sobie trzy okrążenia truchtem wokół całego ogrodu. Po 10 minutach rozgrzewki, Candace rozkłada matę i ćwiczy jogę - to jest jej sprawdzona metoda na odstresowanie się i wyrzucenie złej energii w wewnątrz. 100px Andrey chodząc sobie po domu znajduje szczura, i postanawia włożyć go pod kołdrę Shondy. Dziewczyna krzycząc na cały dom przestraszona wybiega z pokoju. 13:34 100px 100px Mattie siedzi w salonie, odmawiając różaniec. Zawsze pozwala mu się to wyciszyć i zreflektować się nad swoją sytuacją. Pomogło mu to oczyścić umysł i dało mu siły na dalszą grą. On nie jest konfliktową osobą, nade wszystko pragnie by wszyscy byli zrzeszeni przez miłosierdzie boże, nawet jeżeli sami nie wierzą. Nie ma co się na siebie nawzajem boczyć. Na dowód swojego oddania do spokoju i pokoju w domu i na świecie, porozmawiał on z Kevinem o jego satanizmie, starając się zrozumieć jego podejście do życia. Chociaż Mattie nie pochwala jego przekonań, widzi, że w głębi duszy jest on dobrą osobą z czystymi intencjami. Podają sobie rękę z Kevinem, oboje zadowoleni, że znaleźli nić porozumienia między sobą. 100px Keira od eksmisji Craiga zaczęła planować coś aby pocieszyć Candice po tym, jak ciężko zniosła pierwsze godziny od utraty swojego obiektu westchnień. Wymyśliła, że wszystkie dziewczyny wezmą udział w mini pokazie stroi kąpielowych w ogrodzie aby Candice poczuła się chociaż trochę lepiej wykonując to co kocha - czyli prezentowanie się na wybiegu. Keira zapytała się Ashley i Ce'Brie, czy pomogą jej z organizacją. Ashley nie zgadza się, ponieważ... ma wyjebane na Candace. Niech lepiej zrezygnuje i zostanie więcej jedzenia dla uczestników. W życiu by nie dotknęła ręczników mężczyzn. Czy Keira wie co oni robią z tymi ręcznikami? Jedynie jak Ashley może pomóc Candace to podając jej FORTE NA SEN, żeby ta dziwka nigdy już się nie wybudziła. Z pomocą Ce'Brie Keira zbiera ręczniki panów i rozkłada je jako prowizoryczny wybieg. Gdy wszystkie sprawy organizacyjne zostały dopięte na ostatni guzik, dziewczyny przebrane w swoje najlepsze stroje kąpielowe - a mężczyźni, zaproszeni jako "jury" bez głosu na palarnie, gdzie mogli usiąść, zaczął się pokaz basenowej mody. 18:52 100px 100px 100px Widząc rozmawiających we dwójkę Kevina i Keirę, Dianne postanawia "wyjaśnić" wcześniejszą sytuację. Mówi, że wcale nie miała nic złego na myśli i że tak naprawdę lubi wszystkie zwierzęta, przez co sama jest wegetarianką. Mówi jednak, że karmienie węża warzywami byłoby zwyczajnym znęcaniem się i że za bardzo przywiązała się do Stefana by robić mu taką krzywdę, zwłaszcza że w naturze drapieżniki zjadają się nawzajem i jest to naturalna kolej rzeczy. Na zawołanie zaczyna płakać, mówiąc że tak naprawdę jest wrażliwą osobą i że bardzo ubodły ją słowa Nathana i nie rozpłakała się w trakcie jego ataku jedynie dlatego, że nie chciała dać mu satysfakcji. Twierdzi, że nienawidzi ludzi, którzy robią z innych kogoś kim nie są i że nie może znieść nie tylko tego, że Nathan robi z niej zimną sukę, ale również tego, że Ce'Brie rozsiewa coraz gorsze plotki o Kevinie tylko dlatego, że przyznał się do bycia satanistą. Cieszy się, że Kevin nie wstydzi się tego kim jest i mówi, że docenia jego przekonania, w przeciwieństwie do dewocji jakiejś laski z Mashugachokers i Mattiego, który zachowuje się jakby ojciec podczas molestowania wmawiał mu, że w ten sposób są bliżej boga. Mówi też Keirze, że ma nadzieję, że spięcie między nią i Nathanem niczego nie zmienia, bo ją polubiła i chciałaby, żeby nie myślała o niej jak o jakiejś socjopatce, którą zdecydowanie nie jest. 100px 100px Marley nawiązuje kontakt z Shondą, która jest dla niego jak matka, której nigdy nie miał. Mężczyzna zwierza się kobiecie ze swoich problemów miłosnych. Marley mówi, że nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zachowywał i obwinia producentów, że trują ich dragami. Shonda uspokaja mężczyznę mówiąc, że po prostu się zakochał. Marley nie chce przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Podczas rozmowy Shonda nalega Marley'a do rzucenia palenia. Mężczyzna zgadza się, mówi, że zrobi to dla Mattiego. Andrey zostaje wezwany do pokoju zwierzeń. 100px Wielki Brat informuje Andreya, że straszenie innych mieszkańców zwierzętami jest zakazane w domu Wielkiego Brata. Informuje go, że kolejne złamanie regulaminu będzie skutkowało jego usunięciem z domu Wielkiego Brata. 19:30 100px 100px Shonda mówi do Keiry, że to miłe z jej strony, że zorganizowała pokaz bikini aby Candace poczuła się lepiej, kobieta dodała, że Keira wyglądała najlepiej ze wszystkich dziewczyn, oczywiście zaraz po samej Shondzie. Murzynka spędza trochę czasu z blondynką i żałuje, że wcześniej nie poznała jej bliżej, bo uważa, że jest naprawdę fajna. Shonda postanowiła, że przez cały dzień będzie chodzić w bikini i pokazywać swoje krągłości dla atencji. 100px 100px 100px Nathan leży z Keirą na łóżku, po chwilowej pogawędce dziewczyna zasypia. Chłopak zabiera swojego białego szczura, najpierw pokazuje go Shondzie, które pomogła mu zrobić dramę z Dianne o prawa zwierząt, dziewczyna zawsze uważała szczury za ohydne zwierzęta, ale od dzisiaj zmienia zdanie na ich temat. Następnie Nathan idzie w stronę ogródka gdzie spotyka Ce Brie. Z dziewczyną zapoznają się, bo nie mieli wcześniej okazji, aby pogadać na osobności. Podaje dziewczynie drinka. Rozmawiają o pracy, zwierzętach, życiu prywatnym i domownikach. Nathan informuje dziewczynę, że gdyby taka okazja nadarzyła się przed nominacjami, nie rzucił by celownika w jej stronę. Ich rozmowa trwa dobre kilkadziesiąt minut. Nathan zdążył przez ten czas wypalić kilka papierosów. 23:12 100px 100px Ce'Brie postanawia pójść i porozmawiać sobie z Nathanem. Jego słowa właściwie połaskotały serce bohaterki "Massageuseds", bo były takie miłe, że chce ją lepiej poznać. Dlatego stwierdziła, że to dobry pomysł by zrobić dwa duże drinki, by mieć przy czym o sobie opowiadać. Oboje zaczęli dzielić się faktami na temat ich życia, co lubią a czego nie lubią, jak wyglądało ich życie miłosne oraz dlaczego kalosze noszą tylko upośledzeni ludzie. Nawiązywanie więzi szło w dobre, dopóki szczur Nathana nie wdrapał się na biust Ce'Brie, przez co ta zaczęła biegać z piskiem po domu, konsekwentnie zamykając się w sobie (czyli w łazience na jakieś 20 minut by poprawić makijaż). 100px Ashley nie potrafiła zasnąć w swojej sypialni, dlatego wyciągnęła ze swojej walizki biblię i ruszyła pewnym krokiem do Diary Room. Gdzie są sprzątaczki? Odkąd tutaj weszliśmy nikt jeszcze nie sprzątał w sypialni. Jestem oburzona, w jakim syfie mieszkamy. TO NAWET ZWIERZĘTA W ZOO MAJĄ LEPIEJ. Nie chce nawet nic mówić o domownikach. Wszyscy są jacyś niewyżyci. Jedna skacze po meblach i wydaje jej się, że potrafi latać, a drugi uprawia seks TUŻ PRZED MOJĄ SAŁATKĄ. Ten dom jest dark-sided. Nie mogę spokojnie zasnąć w swoim łóżku, ponieważ cały pokój śmierdzi nasieniem MARLEYA, a na dodatek wszędzie jakieś orby. Anneliese na nas to sprowadziła! Możecie ją usunąć z tego domu? Nie czuje się bezpiecznie w jej towarzystwie. Od teraz muszę chodzić do kibla z Biblią, bo jeszcze szatan może mnie złapać za moją muszelkę i mnie wciągnie do piekła. NIECH KTOŚ TUTAJ SPROWADZI EKIPĘ, KTÓRA zdezynfekuje CAŁY DOM, A najlepiej moją sypialnie. CHCE ZASNĄĆ W SPOKOJU! NIE WRACAM TAM! DZISIAJ ŚPIĘ TUTAJ! NIE ZMUSICIE MNIE, ŻEBYM TAM WRÓCIŁA... dopóki NIE POSPRZĄTACIE TEGO BURDELU! link=Celebrity Big Brother 2|250px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach